


God Laughed

by BuffyRowan



Series: Ripley's Reasons [1]
Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, M/M, but in a nice way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men planned, and one woman listened</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Laughed

**Author's Note:**

> the title references the old saying "Man plans and God laughs." I started this because a friend is working on a story where Kane is the reincarnation of another of John Hurt's characters. It's hinted at in this, see if you can guess who. Also, I make a reference to another Tom Skerritt character, put your guesses in your comments ;-)

It was hearing Kane mention Jones that pulled Ripley's attention from her novel to listen to the conversation taking place behind her. She'd missed it when they'd sat down, and obviously the conversation wasn't all that personal, if they were speaking in the company commissary.

"Jones has turned out all right, we haven't left him behind or let him starve, have we?"

Dallas sounded exasperated with his husband, "You're right, you're right. I just, until you brought it up, I hadn't really thought about kids. I don't hate the idea, just hadn't considered it. To be honest, your 'hotshot, daredevil, pilot' image didn't exactly make me assume you were concealing an overwhelming urge for the kind of lifestyle changes having kids would require."

Kane chuckled at that, "I know, I know. But I've thought about it for years, even before my niece was born. Although once I'd held her I really felt like I was missing out, not having a sprog of my own."

"Speaking of," Dallas sounded concerned now, "We aren't going to leave her alone with our hypothetical child often, right? I like our house as it is, maybe a new coat of paint once we're living there. No need for scorch marks."

"Set a boy's trousers on fire while he's wearing them just once, and you're forever branded a firebug. The lad had it coming, cheating on her, besides it's been years." Ripley now had a hand firmly over her mouth. Why was she not surprised that Kane's family was . . . interesting? But she wouldn't laugh and let them know she was listening. "But on that note, can we keep visits to your family short? There's something in the water in that town, mark my words, because that whole town is bonkers."

Dallas didn't sound at all offended, "Small town, longer winters where you're stuck inside with the same people all the time. But yeah, probably a good idea. And you'll ask your brother to tone it down . . ."

This sounded like it was shifting towards an old, well-worn argument. "He's a psychologist and he's practically blind as a bat without those glasses, he looks at everyone like that. He doesn't actually read minds, or our mum would've heard a few things I managed to keep quiet. Mind you, I can't understand his love of pickled eggs. There will be strict rules about introducing those foul things to the child."

There was a tone of wonder to Dallas' voice now, "So we're really going to do it? This last run, then retire? No more scheduling our lives around the whims of Weyland-Yutani managers?"

That sound was a kiss, a light one, Ripley thought. "You'll find something, consulting, or managing a planetary shipping company. I'll either work for a piloting school or a planetary shipping company, maybe short runs inside the system. And we'll go to Family Services, tell them to summon up the worst little hellion they've got in their files, we'll take 'em."

Ripley turned her head /just/ enough to see that Dallas had thrown his arm around Kane and pulled him close. "And in a few years, when we've gotten the hang of the brat, we'll go back and ask for them to find us a little angel, right? A younger sibling for that hellion to tease the shit out of, then turn around and beat the snot out of some school yard bully for laying a finger on that sibling?"

Kane chuckled, "Of course, just for you, Love."

Ripley turned back to her novel. If she got the chance, she'd let them know she'd be happy to be a character reference for them, maybe drop a whisper in Lambert's ear, since the younger woman was close to Kane. They were good guys, and they'd be good dads if the way they cared for their crews was any example.


End file.
